Stranger
by LollipopPOP
Summary: Chase Matthews has loved Zoey Brooks from day one but when Evan Dorsin arrives at PCA what does he do to make Chase never want to see Zoey again to make her like a stranger to him


Stranger!!

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.

"What do you want" Evan yelled when Chase entered the room

"This is my dorm too!" Chase pointed out

"I don't care dummy" Evan yelled

You treat me like a king when we go out,  
Wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no one's around;

"Love you" Zoey smiled

"Me too" Chase smiled

"Ohh soo cute" Nicole clapped Zoey wrapped her hands around Chase but he knew what was coming as soon as soon as Nicole left "see ya later" Nicole smiled leaving the room

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
there's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
then they would see a stranger too...

Zoey jumped up in disgust "oh yuck" she exclaimed "you really are that dumb aren't you Chase" Zoey smiled evilly leaving the room leaving Chase to mull over what she had just said

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
so when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe.

"Hate you" Evan smiled evilly at Chase

"Love you Evan" Zoey exclaimed kissing Evan Chase grimaced in disgust turning and walking out of the room little did they know Nicole and Lola had left their video camera for their project turned on, on the dresser "you two are really sickening you know" Chase said turning his head when he reached the door "whatever loser" Zoey grinned kissing Evan

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
the way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
there's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
then they would see a stranger too...

"You know you used to be perfect Zoey kind, pretty, smart, honest and just plain perfect but you've changed, changed for the worse I don't know why I ever loved you" Chase said he had finally said and the look on her face said it all she had finally realised how many people she hurt and how wrong her actions were

Such a long way back, from this place we arrived.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry...

Chase looked through the photo albums so many memories so many things that he missed him and Zoey as friends he missed them just talking and laughing "hey" he heard Zoey say from the doorframe "I know your angry but please hear me out" she pleaded he didn't answer "umm ok well I'm sorry I didn't realise what I was doing I didn't realise how much I hurt you what I'm trying to say is I love you" Zoey smiled sheepishly "well you did hurt me I mean Evan were you crazy or something what you did is unforgivable well for the time-being it is so I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't love you anymore" Chase replied leaving the dorm

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too...

Can anything save this couple who obviously love each other even if one won't admit it

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too...


End file.
